When a Cow Falls for a Riceball
by Yuuuuki
Summary: Hatsuharu starts to fall in love with Tohru, but he notices that he's third in line to get to her. Yuki and Kyo already have a big head start. Can Haru win her attention? Or will one of the others succeed?
1. Understanding the feeling

When Hatsuharu woke up he had the strangest feeling. Something was different, he could feel it within him, but he couldn't quite figure out just what the feeling meant. He thought it was like there was someone telling him something important in the back of his mind, but he just couldn't make out what was being said. No matter how hard he strained to hear, he just couldn't make out what this strange feeling actually meant.

So he pushed it to the back of his mind and went on with his morning. If he continued to struggle with the feeling, then he would be late for school and he honestly wasn't trying to be. So he got dressed, had some breakfast and finished getting ready to leave.

Once he was out the door, he looked at his watch, which showed that it was much later than he thought it would be. "Late again? Oh well, whatever..." so he continued to stroll down the street, without picking up the pace in the least.

It's true, earlier, Hatsuharu didn't want to be late for school, but he didn't really care that much, seeing as he had been late so many times before. In fact, it was more of a normal occurrence and people would often question him when he showed up anywhere on time. It was just so out of character for him and it didn't fit his image.

By the time he got to school, walked through the hallways and into his classroom, the teacher was already in the middle of a lesson with the class. He interrupted his lesson to briefly speak with the late student. "If you keep this up, you may not have enough attendance to pass this course." He warned him. "Don't forget that three late days equals one absence!"

Hatsuharu didn't really care about what the teacher was saying, because he knew from years past that he wouldn't actually be kept back from being absent. Even with his grades not being the greatest, most teachers were just worried about him turning into Black Haru again, so they passed him regardless of how many days he had missed or how badly he had done on most of the tests.

After listening to the mindless conversation that the teacher was having with the students, the bell finally rang meaning that it was time for lunch. He grabbed his food and headed out into the school yard. It was a nice day and he thought he'd rather eat his food out there than being cooped up inside for any longer than he had to be.

It was then that the feeling struck him again. That same feeling that he had woke up with that had caught him so off-guard before. But now, he finally understood what that feeling was, because it came to him the second that he saw Tohru. The feeling he had was that he really liked her and wanted to be with her as her boyfriend.

Seeing her made him happy, but seeing the crowd of people around her did not. How was he supposed to compete with Yuki? The perfect rat that no one could ever measure up to – least of all the cow. And if he wasn't going to be enough competition, then there is always Kyo hanging around her too. Worst of all, they all live together, so they are already at that much of an advantage. Plus, they both are also in her grade, so they get to spend all day together in school. Some people just get all the luck.

"But there must be something that I have that they don't, right?" Hatsuharu said to himself, determined to find a way to make Tohru fall in love with him instead of one of the other two boys. "First things first, I'll have to get to know her more, so she can get to know me more."

Satisfied with his idea, he picked up his pace so that he could catch up to the group and eat lunch with them and hopefully, find some time to get closer to Tohru while he was at it.

--

I hope that this story will make sense, because I think it's going to be kind of complex with different relationships interacting with the characters. It's a new idea, so I hope you all can bear with me and enjoy it!


	2. Hatsuharu's plan

Thank you so much for the reviews :) You've made me so happy that I wanted to write some more for you all right away. And I wrote a long one so I hope you like it!

--

"Oh Hatsuharu! Hi!" Tohru cried out after he had caught up with the group of friends. He was so happy that she noticed him, so it gave him the courage to sit next to her. He tried to think of something good to say, but just ended up with a half smile, because he couldn't make any words come out. She smiled back, so he thought that was a good start. Words can come later.

The group started eating their lunches and before they even had the chance to have two bites of their food, a small blond boy was bouncing towards them. He was happily skipping and heading straight for Tohru.

"Tohru! Tohru!" Momiji called out, with a huge smile on his face. Though there was only a little space between Tohru and Hatsuharu, he still found the room to jump in there and wiggle himself enough so that his arms were touching both people on either side.

"No... Go away." Haru thought to himself. "Why is he doing this?" So without thinking, he picked up the smaller bunny and lightly tossed him to the other side.

Momiji pouted because he didn't like being away from Tohru and said, "Tohru... Haru's picking on me! Wahhhhhhhhhh!" Then he pounced on the girl and poof there was a cloud of yellow smoke, and then he became a bunny.

"Oh no! Oh no!" Tohru was looking around frantically trying to see if anyone saw that, but luckily it looked like no one did, so she quickly picked up the bunny and his clothes and ran off with him so they would be somewhere else when he transformed back. So long as no one sees then it will be okay.

Hatsuharu just watched as his favorite girl went running off with his cousin and it hurt him inside. He knew that it wasn't her fault that she did, since she was always trying to help people, but he still wanted her to stay behind and eat lunch with him. "How could that little bunny ruin everything for me?" Haru thought to himself. "But that gives me an idea..."

Haru smiled mischievously as he got lost in his thoughts. He could see it now – a plan that would work to get Tohru and him alone together. If he wasn't so mad at Momiji, he'd have to thank him for giving him the idea. Well, if it worked he just might.

So Hatsuharu quickly packed up his lunch and left in the direction that Tohru had ran. He wasn't sure just where she went, but he thought that she would probably go up to the roof, because there was usually no people up there.

Once he got to the roof, he saw that he was right. The second that he opened the door, he heard a shriek and saw Tohru covering her eyes. Momiji had just transformed back and wasn't wearing any clothes. The bunny quickly picked up his clothes that Tohru had left on the ground nearby and put them back on. Then he grabbed onto Tohru's hand, sparking jealousy in Haru. He wished he could do something like that with Tohru.

"Come on, Tohru." He said pulling her along. "We still have to finish lunch!" Tohru smiled and the two started bouncing together toward the door.

Haru who was still watching from the crack in the slightly opened door quickly took off and ran down the stairs. He would have to time this just right if it was going to work. So he listened for Tohru as she was coming down the hall, and then stepped quickly around the corner as he heard that she was almost there.

Just as planned, the two bumped into each other and poof - for the second time that day there was a member of the zodiac transforming. This time it was Hatsuharu, and when the cloud of smoke disappeared, a large cow was left standing in his place.

Again, Tohru got all flustered and looked around, but since it was still lunch time, no one else was in the halls. She was relieved until she saw the pile of ripped clothing underneath the cow's hooves. "Ahhhh! Clothes... clothes... you need clothes!" Tohru was wondering what to do, but since she was so flustered her mind was blank. "We need to get you out of here. Oh no! Where can we hide?" She tried in vain to pick up the cow, but that obviously didn't work, despite her best efforts. Then she quickly ran off down the hall. "I'll get Yuki, he'll know what to do!"

Hatsuharu watched as Tohru once again ran away and went out of sight. "Oh course it wouldn't work..." Haru mumbled to himself. Then he sighed, but since he was in his cow form, it came out much louder than he had expected.

"What?" Momiji asked.

"Uh, nothing..." Haru answered hoping to drop the subject. "I have to stop thinking aloud." He said, this time in his head so the rabbit wouldn't hear.

"You really need to be more careful." Momiji said with complete sincerity. "Someone could have seen you!"

"You're one to talk Momiji..." Haru said and then started to slowly walk down the hall towards his classroom. He hadn't thought it out enough, of course Tohru wouldn't be able to run off alone with him. He was too big to carry and you can't easily hide a cow. Plus, now that he had ruined another school uniform, he would have to change into his gym clothes for the rest of the day and he hated his gym clothes. They just didn't suit his style.


	3. Transforming back

Here's another chapter. Thanks again for the reviews, favorites and alerts! You've all made me super happy again, so I hope you like this chapter. Sorry that it's a little late. I already have ideas for the next one, so it shouldn't take me quite so long to write it up.

--

Hatsuharu sat in the classroom and waited to transform back into his human self. It was a bit of a pain not knowing how long he would stay a cow for, but he was used to this since the amount of time spent in his zodiac form varied from transformation to transformation. As he was standing there waiting in the classroom, he had a lot of time to think.

He thought that having a curse would be much less trouble if it wasn't so unpredictable. But then again, a curse wouldn't be a curse if things were easy, now would it? Curses were meant to be destructive and as curses went, he figured he got off pretty easily by having one like this. At least it wasn't completely bad like having all his hair fall out or being covered in boils from head to toe.

No, he was happy to feel like a "normal" boy most of the time which was more than he figured most curses would allow for. Plus he wasn't alone in it, he had his whole family to share in his curse. So what if he became a cow every so often – no big deal. It sure beats boils.

So he waited and waited until he finally heard Yuki out in the hallway. He could tell it was the rat because he knew his cousin's voice well. After a bit of a rocky start growing up, they'd become good friends, so they'd often talked with each other. Mind you, as voices go, Haru thought that he could easily identify each voice in the Sohma zodiac, but he knew that Yuki's would be the easiest to recognize, because they had spent so much time together in the past.

After a short while, he heard Yuki tell Momiji to guard the door. If someone just happened to be walking around the school, he was supposed to distract them long enough for Haru to transform back into a human. This way no one would know their family secret, because they wouldn't see anything that would give it away.

It was hard enough to explain a bunny or a rat in the classroom those few times it had accidentally happened, but a cow – that would be down right impossible. Well, maybe someone could claim he was here for show and tell, but that would just open up a whole other can of worms that no one wanted to get into just yet. No, guarding the door was much easier and thinking up some kind of excuse.

When Yuki came into the room, he was followed by a very flustered (yet rather cute looking) girl. Though she hadn't been gone long, Hatsuharu had missed her for the minutes that she was away from him. But now his Tohru had returned and with her, so did his happiness. If cows could smile, he definitely would have been doing so at that moment.

This newfound happiness would be short lived however, because within moments *poof* Hatsuharu had transformed back into a human, leaving him completely naked in the classroom. This left Tohru fleeing frantically from the room, with her hands covering both of her eyes.

Because she couldn't see, Tohru ran right into the very door that Momiji had been guarding. Then she ended up bouncing backwards and falling to the ground. Haru was about to ask her if she was alright, but Yuki beat him to it.

"Ah! Tohru, are you okay?" Yuki asked her, with a look of concern covering his face. This look had almost become second nature to him, because despite Yuki's best efforts to keep her out of trouble, she was still very clumsy and often ran into things that would make her fall. In fact, she sometimes fell without even running into anything at all.

Yuki then reached his hand down to help her up. Tohru fumbled towards his hand and then managed to grab it after a couple of failed attempts. Shortly thereafter, she was back on her feet.

"This is all my fault," Haru said, desperately trying to turn the situation into his favor. He would get her attention and he knew just how to do it. "Here, let me take you to the nurses office." Hatsuharu walked towards Tohru, but Yuki quickly stopped him from getting any closer.

In a hushed voice so that only Hatsuharu could hear, Yuki said, "Don't worry, Haru. I'll take her to see the nurse. You... you, um..." Yuki stumbled over his words. "You might want to get some clothes on..."

Haru looked down to realize that he still wasn't wearing any clothes. Then he noticed Tohru's dazed look. At least she hadn't noticed that he was still naked. "Ah, yes, I'll do that." He quietly replied to Yuki before turning around and reaching for his gym clothes. As he started to put them on, he watched as Yuki led Tohru out of the classroom. "God, I hate these clothes!"

Hatsuharu sighed as he put on the final piece of his gym clothing. "I won't give up that easily. I'm sure there are other things that I can do to spend some time alone with Tohru. Now I just have to figure out what those things are. But I'll figure that out when I find some better clothes. There is no way I'm letting Tohru see me in these ones."


	4. Black Haru appears

I had this idea in my head, but it turned out to be a lot harder to actually write the things I was thinking... I think it worked out though, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thanks again for the reviews :) You all make me so happy!

--

After Hatsuharu had thrown on his clothes, he made his way towards the nurses office. He just had to find Tohru because he definitely wanted to spend some more time with her. He was also worried about her and wanted to make sure that she was okay after running into that door. After all, it was his fault that she'd gotten hurt to begin with. Why didn't things ever work out the way he wanted them too?

So, after making his way through the halls, he rounded the final corner and looked cautiously into the nurse's office. Tohru was still there and luckily she looked as happy as ever with that familiar smile on her face. A feeling of relief washed over Haru the moment he saw her amazing smile, which sparked a new wave of confidence in the boy.

"Tohru! Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Haru frantically asked as he stepped into the room. Even though he could tell she was okay, he wanted his concern to be known.

"Fine! Perfect! Don't worry about me!" Tohru chirped, entering her normal frenzy. She waved her hands in front of herself and shook her head 'no' to signal that there was nothing wrong.

Haru let out a loud sigh of relief. "Thank God! I was so worried," He added after, leaning up against one of the walls, trying his best to look cool. It wasn't hard, he always looked that way.

"From what I heard," Kyo interrupted, "all of this is your fault anyway, you dumb cow!"

'What?' Haru screamed at Kyo internally. 'When did he find out? And why can't he keep his big mouth shut in front of Tohru?'

Still looking for a way to turn things in his favor, Haru decided to play along with the cat. "I know... It really is all my fault and I feel terrible about it all! I really do." Haru looked at his feet and fidgeted with his hands for the added effect.

Apparently it was more than effective, because in no time, Tohru had crossed the room was trying to reassure Haru that none of this was his fault and that she really was okay.

She lightly took his fidgeting hands into hers and told him again not to worry about it. When the others saw this, it was enough to draw worried looks from both Yuki and Kyo. Momiji who was also in the room, didn't seem to notice.

"Ahh... Miss Honda..." Yuki stammered, "You might not want to... uh..." Yuki couldn't find the words to voice what he was thinking before it was too late. Tohru's gentle touch had been more than enough to send shocks through Haru's system. In no time, he had turned black.

Looking up slowly, Black Haru had a giant grin on his face and a mischievous look in his eyes. He gripped Tohru firmly by her upper arms and quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Tohru's eyes went wide with surprise, but she was too shocked to move her feet even an inch. This gave Haru free range to continue his attack of kisses on the motionless girl.

"Momiji, get her out of here," Yuki instructed as he forced himself between the pair, cutting off all access to Tohru.

Haru went wild the moment Tohru was out of his reach and he attacked Yuki. With all of his strength, he punched and he kicked at the rat. Black Haru literally tried to fight his way through his cousin to where Tohru was still standing, just on the other side of him.

Momiji was already trying to hurry the girl toward the door, but since she was still in a state of shock, he was having trouble guiding her out of the room. He finally grabbed a hold of her hand and started running, pulling her along behind him.

Kyo, always happy for an excuse to fight, joined in the battle and helped Yuki keep their younger cousin at bay. Being two against one, it wasn't hard to stop Black Haru from escaping the nurse's office, so the two held their ground until the cow had calmed down. With Tohru now out of sight, Haru let out one final scream and changed back into his normal self.

The three stood there silently for a few minutes before eventually leaving the room without saying so much as a word. Haru knew he'd blown it with Tohru today, but he'd have to find some way to make it up to her. If he had of known things would go so wrong today, he would have just skipped school all together.


	5. Tohru's first kiss

I'm so sorry for not updating, but writer's block got the best of me. Even so, I do want to let you all know that your reviews, favorites and alerts have made me so happy and that I really want to make this a good story, because I've gotten such a good response from it so far. I really hope you enjoy it so far and will continue to read it as it gets updated.

--

Once they were in the hallway, Momiji stopped pulling Tohru and turned her around so that she could lean her back against the wall. She still appeared to be pretty out of it after the kiss with Hatsuharu and because her knees had gone weak from the shock, she slid down the wall until she was sitting on the hallway floor.

Momiji sat down beside her and held her gently to keep her upright. In the end, he settled on her leaning partly on the wall behind her, and partly on his shoulder. Momiji carefully nudged Tohru's hand and gently said, "Hey, are you okay?" When he didn't get a response, he continued with, "Haru gets like that when he's excited. It's not really his fault, so forgive him, okay?"

Tohru still stayed silent, but did manage to get out a small nod. Though she had heard Momiji's words, she wasn't able to fully process them in her mind. She was slowly brought back to reality as she heard loud yelling and banging in the room beside her. Wait- how had she gotten out here? And what was going on inside there?

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Her eyes shot wide and she gasped as she remembered the kiss. Instinctively, her hand shot up to touch her lips. Her cheeks flushed a deep red. That had been her first kiss. Hatsuharu had stolen her first kiss!

Shortly after, the crashing sounds from the room next door had stopped and the three boys made their way into the hall.

Kyo was the first to appear in the hallway and because the fight had ended so abruptly, he was left with a bunch of unused adrenaline. Without so much as stopping, he ran down the hallway and straight outside to use up his excess energy.

Next appeared Hatsuharu, who had since returned to his 'white' form. He avoided all eye contact with Tohru, afraid of what she might think about about him now, and apologized in a barely audible voice. With his head down, he quickly made his way down the hall and out of sight.

The last to come through the doorway was Yuki, who immediately knelt down in front of Tohru, concerned about how she was doing. He studied her face for a moment, noticing her wide eyes, red cheeks, and the hand that was still up at her lips. "Tohru," Yuki said cautiously, not wanting to startle the girl anymore than she already was.

At the sound of Yuki's voice, Tohru snapped out of her daze, shaking her head to clear her mind. Almost immediately, her trademark smile was back on her face and she looked like the regular Tohru again.

Yuki smiled with relief when he saw this, and helped the girl to her feet. Momiji also stood up and without saying a word, the three of them walked out of the building and back out to the schoolyard.

By the time they reunited with the rest of their family and friends, the lunch break was almost over. Still, with the little time that was left, Tohru's mind raced thinking about what had just happened. She had her first kiss. She wondered if Hatsuharu really liked her in that way? No, he couldn't... they hardly knew each other. Plus, he was Black Haru when he kissed her, so it probably didn't mean anything. She figured he only kissed her because she was the only girl around at the time. Despite her thoughts, she still couldn't hide the flushed look when replaying the images of the kiss in her mind.


	6. Tohru has a fever?

Wow, I can't believe I haven't updated this in so long. Still, seeing the new reviews/ favorites/ alerts have made me so happy. Here's a bunch more to keep you all going!

--

After spending the rest of the day and night worrying about what Tohru might think of him, Hatsuharu decided to just go and ask her himself. So, that morning he hurried to school so that he would arrive before classes started. He really wanted to see Tohru and he didn't want to wait until their first break to find her.

He scanned the faces desperately trying to find her. Where could she be? Then he spotted her friends Uo and Hana. Wasn't Tohru always with them? Why wasn't she there now? He decided to ask them where Tohru is.

Before Haru could make it over to the two girls, Uo was already on her way to meet him. "Hey! Don't think I'm just going to forget about what happened between you and Tohru yesterday…"

How the hell did she find out? Tohru must have told her. He started to apologize but was quickly interrupted by Hana.

"Please tell me your intentions with our young Tohru. Have you thought up an outline for your future plans?"

"Future? Plans?" Haru said, caught off guard.

"Yes, before I can legally give her away, I'll need to approve your plans for the future," Hana continued with a serious look on her face.

Haru stood silent, unable to find the words to reply.

"I can see your aura is highly conflicted. You'll need to smooth out your emotions before I'll grant you further access to our Tohru." Hana nodded, turned around and walked away. Uo followed alongside her friend.

What was that all about? Haru didn't have a clue what had just happened or what on Earth she was talking about. After a few seconds though, he did realize that he didn't even get to ask them about where Tohru was. Ergh… once again he felt stupid, stupid, stupid…

So, now that he was no closer to knowing where Tohru might be, he continued his search around the school. When he couldn't find her anywhere outside, he decided to look inside the classrooms. Still, he wasn't able to find her no matter where he looked.

That's when Yuki walked out of the student council office.

"Oh, Yuki… have you seen Tohru?" Haru asked.

"She has a fever, so she stayed home."

"What?! Is it serious? Has she seen Hatori? Does she need to go to the hospital?"

"Woah… wait! It's just a small fever. She was going to come to school today, but Shigure made her stay home just in case." Yuki had no idea why Haru was so worried about her, because he had no idea about his cousin's feelings for Tohru. "Are you worried about what happened yesterday? I'm sure that your kiss has nothing to do with it."

"Yea, you're probably right. I don't know what I was so worried about it." Haru was trying to play it cool, so his cousin wouldn't catch on. He figured if Yuki knew he wasn't the only one interested in Tohru that way, that he might pick up his pace and actually ask her out. He certainly didn't want that to happen, so he just shrugged it off.

"Well, I better get going to class…" Haru said. "See you later."

Yuki nodded. "Yea, see you later."

Then all the way to the classroom Haru worried about Tohru. "Was it me? Is it because I kissed her? Wait… I'm not sick, so she couldn't have caught anything off me. Was it shock from the kiss?" Haru remembered back to the kiss and his face went red with embarrassment.

When he walked into the classroom, he was so flustered and lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Momiji come bouncing toward him.

"Haru… Haru?" Momiji asked.

No reply.

"Haru… are you okay?" Momiji continued.

No reply.

Then Momiji put a hand to Haru's forehead. "Hey, are you sick? You're all red."

"What?" Haru finally replied.

"You didn't even notice I was talking to you and your face is all red. I should get Hatori. I think you've got a fever!" Momiji said, running out of the room.

"A fever?" Hatsuharu thought to himself. "So it is my fault… I gave it to her! Oh no… what have I done?" Haru was so worried that he didn't even notice that he didn't really have a fever and that his face was only flushed from thinking about his kiss with Tohru.

A couple minutes later, Momiji was running back into the room. "Hatori's on his way, he's meeting us out front!" He pulled Haru to his feet and practically dragged him to the front entrance of the school to wait for the doctor.


	7. Tohru has a fever? Part 2

Sorry for backtracking a little, but I wanted to write about the same morning earlier at Shigure's house, so we get to see poor feverish Tohru :P Anyway, again, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and all that stuff, it means a ton and hopefully this chapter can return the favor to you all :) Enjoy!

--

Tohru hadn't come downstairs like she usually did to make the other Sohma's their breakfast, so Shigure knocked quietly on her bedroom door to see if she was awake. When he didn't hear any sounds, he silently opened the door and peeked inside. She was still fast asleep in her bed and looked restless under her covers. Not wanting to wake her, he tip-toed across her room to get a better look at her. He could tell she was dreaming, but her face was flushed. He raised his hand to her face and indeed she felt warm to the touch.

"Mmmnn.." The sound escaped from Tohru's lips as she started to stir. Shigure's touch had started to wake her.

"Shhh, keep sleeping Tohru…" Shigure said quietly, "You've got a fever."

"Uuhg.. what?" She said stretching her arms and wiping the sleep from her eyes. "I need to get ready for…" Tohru stopped mid-sentence as the memories from her dream came back to her. She had been kissing Haru. _Again. _And though it was only a dream this time, she had really been enjoying it. She gasped and brought her hands to her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Are you okay? You're not going to throw up, are you Tohru?" Shigure asked concerned. Somehow, it seemed her face had gone even more red.

She shook her face quickly and managed to let out a little squeal that sounded as close to a 'no' as she could manage.

"Okay, good. Lay back down and go back to sleep," Shigure said, tucking her back into bed. "I'll go in later to pick up your homework," he told her as he was leaving her room.

As soon as the door closed she let out a big sigh and buried her head in her pillow. 'I need to tell him I'm not sick… but I can't tell him it's because I was dreaming of Hatsuharu! Oh Mom, what am I going to do? I'm a liar!" She continued wrestling with the thoughts in her mind until Shigure came back with a cold towel to rest on her forehead. For the rest of the morning she lied there flustered about how she was going to keep her secret but not keep lying to the Sohmas.

Meanwhile, Shigure informed the others about Tohru's 'illness' and waited for the boys to leave for school before bouncing out the front door singing, "High school girls! I get to see high school girls!"

When Shigure got to the school, he noticed his cousin Hatori pulling into the parking lot nearby.

"Ha'ri!" he called out with a big smile on his face.

Despite wanting to pull a U-Turn and leaving his cousin to do whatever mischief it was he was planning, he knew he had come to the school to see Hatsuharu, so he couldn't very well just leave now. 'Great,' he thought to himself. 'Now I have to babysit Shigure too.' Without smiling, he stepped out of his car and asked flat out what Shigure was doing at the school.

"Our young flower Tohru seems to have caught a cold, so of course I told her to stay at home and leave the rest up…"

Hatori cut him off. "I see." He really wasn't in the mood for his cousin's blabbering, so he just left it at that.

"And what are you here for then Ha'ri? Come to see the fresh, young high school girls have we?" Shigure teased.

"No, unlike you, I actually spend my days working."

"Working on the young high school girls? Oh you naughty, naughty, man!"

Hatori was speechless. Once again, Shigure had managed to say something so completely absurd that he couldn't find his words. He groaned and watched as Momiji came bouncing out the front door dragging Hatsuharu by the arm behind him.

"Ha'ri, Ha'ri! Thank goodness you're here! Hatsuharu's sick!"

--

Okay, that gets us caught back up to the present time again, so I'll leave it there for now. Hope you liked it!


End file.
